Nur ein Mal im Leben
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Es gibt Dinge, die passieren einem nur ein Mal im Leben: Wahre Liebe gehört dazu... Eine alte Kurzgeschichte von 2003, welche wiederentdeckt hier auf ff-net geposted wird... vermutlich Anspielung auf SS/HG


_Disclaimer _– alle bekannten Figuren in dieser Story gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling... ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen (und wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder zurück in die Kiste. Versprochen).

**-+- nur ein Mal im Leben -+-**

Gedankenverloren stand sie am Fenster und starrte nach draussen. Es regnete, und die Wolken hingen grau und schwer am Himmel. Mit ihrem Finger zeichnete sie die glitzernden Linien nach, welche die Wassertropfen auf dem Fenster hinterliessen. Auf seltsame Weise erinnerte sie dieses komplexe Muster an ihr eigenes Leben; wie verwoben alles miteinander war - unmöglich zu sagen wie alles begonnen hatte und wo es enden würde.

Auf jeden Fall war es Liebe gewesen, die all die Stränge zusammen gehalten hatte. Manche Menschen mochten diese Emotion in erster Linie als Fluch betrachten, vermochte die Liebe doch mit einem simplen Fingerzeig Leben zu zerstören, Nationen in den Untergang zu treiben und ganze Völker auszurotten. Julius Cäsar und Cleopatra waren nicht die Ersten und nicht die Letzten gewesen, die ein solches Schicksal ereilt hatte. Troja war deswegen gefallen, Atlantis im Meer versunken, Avalon aus dieser Welt entschwunden und Machu Picchu wurde einfach vergessen.

Doch für Hermione war Liebe nicht nur Fluch sondern auch Segen. Sie hatte erfahren dürfen, was wahre Liebe bedeutet, wie man auf deren Rücken die Unendlichkeit des Himmels und die Tiefen der Seele erkunden konnte. Sie wusste, was es heisst, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden – bis zu dem Punkt an dem das 'Ich' aufhörte zu existieren und nur noch das 'Wir' eine Bedeutung hatte. Wenn zwei Teile zu einem Ganzen verschmolzen und man glaubte, ohne den anderen nicht mehr überlebensfähig zu sein. Und dies war es, was für sie wahre Liebe ausmachte: Etwas, das man in seinem Leben – wenn überhaupt – nur ein einziges Mal erleben würde.

Hermione lächelte müde und beobachtete ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe, während es draussen zunehmend dunkler wurde. Es regnete schon seit über einer Woche und die Dämmerung brach wegen der düsteren Wolken noch früher herein, doch dies war zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht verwunderlich. Nicht, dass sie dem Wetter irgendwelche Beachtung schenkte. Draussen war es kalt, doch sie stand auf der anderen Seite und versuchte mit warmen Kleidern die Kälte in ihr zu vertreiben.

Als langsame Schritte die Ankunft von jemandem ankündigten, machte sich Hermione nicht erst die Mühe sich umzudrehen, sondern wartete, bis die Person sie erreicht hatte, bevor sie sich zurück gegen eine starke, warme Brust lehnte. Kräftige Arme umschlossen ihren Körper, und sie spürte, wie ein sanfter Kuss auf ihre Haare gehaucht wurde.

'Liebe', dachte sie und berührte in ihrem Kopf noch einmal den Gedankenstrang von vorhin. Dies war es nicht, was sie für ihn empfand. Er war nur das, was _danach_ kam, wenn man seine wahre Liebe bereits gefunden – und verloren - hatte.

Sie wusste, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, doch es schien im seltsam egal zu sein, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht auf dieselbe Art erwidern konnte. Und deshalb hatte sie nur umso dankbarer eingewilligt, als er sie um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. Es war nicht Liebe, die Hermione mit ihm verband, doch eine tiefe Freundschaft und Anerkennung dafür, dass er für immer für sie da sein wollte und sein würde.

"Komm, Liebes, sie warten nur noch auf uns um die Zeremonie beginnen zu können.", flüsterte Ron ihr zu und liess sie los, damit sie seine Hand ergreifen konnte um gemeinsam mit ihm einem neuen Lebensabschnitt entgegenzugehen.

Ein Schritt um den anderen brachte sie der grossen Halle in Hogwarts näher, wohin man sie beide eingeladen hatte um die Hochzeit zu vollziehen.

Dort, wo fünf Jahre zuvor ihre einzig wahre Liebe aufgebahrt gewesen war, als er im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen war um auf ewig als Märtyrer in die Geschichte einzugehen. Nicht, dass dies irgendein Trost für sie gewesen wäre.

_~Ende~_

-----------------------

A/N: Ich bin gerade dabei, meinen Computer zu entrümpeln... und bin auf einige Fanfictions von mir gestossen, an die ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnere (nicht einmal, sie jemals geschrieben zu haben!). Dabei ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass ich sie nie auf veröffentlicht habe. Ich nehme an, sie waren damals auf AR-online zu finden. Da diese Website nicht mehr existiert, wäre es schade, wenn sie für immer im Schwarzen Loch des Internets verschwindet...

Ich habe mich schon vor Jahren aus der aktiven Fanfiction Szene zurückgezogen, und an den Inhalt der Bücher kann ich mich auch nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Diese Story entstand 2003, und ich habe nichts am Inhalt angepasst, bevor sie hier online ging. Deshalb übernehme ich keine Garantie, dass sie in die Buchreihe passt! Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie euch gefällt :)


End file.
